tooties self exploration
by redrayge
Summary: my first shot at fan fiction based off of the sherwood comic this takes place six monthes beforehand


title: tooties self exploration

i do not own fairley odd parents

i make no money from the writing of this fan fiction

all lawyers atempting to sue me will be met with gunfire

6 months prior to camp Sherwood tootie wakes up after strange and life altering day of chasing the man of her dreams Timmy Turner. it started off normally 5:00 am she rose from her bed got dressed took a cereal bar from the cupboard, and headed out the door quietly not wanting to run into her older sister vicky. locating Timmy at 6:00 am via her Timmy tracker. she sat waiting outside in the bushes till 7:00 when he left for the school bus. the second he got to the sidewalk she pounced and tackled him, landing on top straddling his waist smothering him with kisses. this had all become routine but today something was different, instead of the happy happy joy joy feeling that made her heart race a million miles per hour for capturing her love again everything seem to slow down. having Timmy pinned and still smothering him with kisses she barley noticed when she felt a little warmer and started hugging him a bit tighter. unconsciously positioning his leg between hers she continuing her kissing barrage but didn't notice how strange she really felt until she started rhythmically grinding her crotch right into timmys knee letting out a gasp here and small squeak there, a new sensation she liked very much. her face red and warm like she had a fever and this new grinding movment made Timmy take notice of this strange change in what had become his ritual morning assault, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. but before he could question her tootie did something she had never done before. compelled on her next kiss she went straight for his lips and out of a want deeper than she could understand she opened her mouth and in turn opened his, and dove her tongue into timmys mouth in the midst of his protest this immediately froze him solid. she had never kissed like this before and loved it wanting more. diving deeper and chasing his tongue with hers wrestling it down and affectionately intertwining them she wanting to taste him more. this kept up for about a minute when she realized that she was out of breath! raising her head up for air she looked down on Timmy her face flush her knees and arms shaking and a hunger in her eyes caused by her first deep kiss and an inner warmth she couldn't explain, she smiled. while she was raised up she unwittingly had had giving Timmy the opportunity he wanted already frightened and out of air himself he immediately he sprang to life in a mad panic and got loose then took off.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH tootie cooties

he screamed rounding the corner of his block at blinding speeds, he made a sour face as he attempted to spit every ounce of tootie saliva seeing this tootie subconsciously got a different idea and swallowed hard. a dizzy smile spread across her face as she reveled in his taste she had never felt closer to him thoughts of tracking him down and repeating the process swirled in her mind. but the smile broke as she felt a wet sensation on her inner thigh her first thoughts went to panic.

oh no i wet myself

embarrassed but slightly relieved no one was around to see she looked down and noticed the fluid wasn't yellow or flowing but clear and sticky. it had completely dampened her panties, reaching down to her inner thigh she hesitantly wiped some of the fluid up with her finger. looking at it she couldn't think of what it was. she had never heard of anything like this and brought it to her nose. it was a very strange smell strong but not gross she thought . she couldn't think of anything in the world that smelled like this, curiosity got the best of her as she slowly brought the finger to her mouth compelled to know what this strange fluid tasted like. but a few centimeters from her mouth she stopped, startled at the loud sound of the Turner family home door being opened.

OH its you the strange girl thats always following our son with cameras and ropes hello strange girl!

timmys dad blurted out from his doorway. startled scared and embarrassed with a thousand thoughts moving through her mind she did the only natural thing for a girl so confused to do. she ran home tears sobbing from her eyes wondering what was happening to her. timmys dad just stared with a blank expression wondering why she was crying and the answer came to him.

DINKLEBURG !

he yelled out. tootie ran as fast as her legs would let her still a little shaken from the new experience, and the embarrassment of almost having someone witness her place her finger covered in fluids from her special place into her mouth. as soon as she arrived at her house she avoided going through the front door instead going through the back. she quitely made her way to her room locked her door and dove under her covers. many thoughts were racing through her mind what was the fluid that had completely dampened her panties? why was she so warm? was she sick? why did she kiss Timmy like that? and then she stoped remembering the kiss, a warm smile softly spread across her worried face closing her eyes she started going over every detail in her mind the small soft lips she had kissed so many times before seemed so much softer and pleasant. his mouth tasted minty with a hint of sugary cereal, and the way his tongue felt hard warm and wet and so right intertwined with hers. every time she touched his with hers she wanted even more. then her eyes opened, buried under her covers she couldn't see but felt the wet sensation between her legs, and her mind flashed back to when she ground timmys knee between her legs and the sensation between her legs grew stronger. her hand moved on its own and everything felt wright under the dark warm confines of her blanket. slowly she made the lightest contact to her moist slit through her panties, and a sensation much more clear and powerful than the first. it rocked through her body as a small moan escaped her lips.

Timmy

she whispered out as she caressed her swollen mound through her panties. she began to feel confined by all of her clothes while still rubbing herself with one hand she started unbuttoning her vest and shirt. then removed them not needing a bra her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her blanket. she moaned never feeling anything like this she kicked her shoes and wiggled her skirt off then pushed them out of the blanket with the rest of her clothes, leaving only her panties and socks. rubbing herself soft and slow, moans and gasps escaped her lips as she envisioned the kiss. but in her mind it changed from a memory to a fantasy. in her minds eye Timmy was kissing back with as much energy and passion. her mouth opened pressed against the blanket wishing it was timmy while she rubbed herself. she wanted to feel timmys tongue chase after hers, to taste him again her. fantasy continued as he was holding her and grabbing and holding her every curve. covering her more than the blanket surrounding her could, as she reached up and grabbed her still developing left breast with her free hand she sped up her pace. but it wasn't enough she removed her panties and forcefully grabbed her vaginal lips frustration teamed with passion and where coursing through her mind and body as her fingers roughly handled her virgin lips, sliding between her mound and her folds of her her even more wet and sending electricity through her body teaching her of pleasures she didn't know could exist.

more Timmy please MORE

she screamed as her minds eye changed her vision. Timmy was on top of her she could see him smiling down on her lovingly. he positioning himself between her legs though the details where blurry her body knew what came next. without knowing she positioned her fingers in front of her hole while rubbing her clit with her palm her core heating up. she knew something was coming and in her mind she heard his voice.

are you ready?

came the most tender and loving voice she had ever heard from the boy of her dreams

yes yes please do it!

came tooties timid and shaky voice in response. she didn't know what would happen, even though she anticipated it with every ounce of her body. having no knowledge or experience with sex or masturbation. but her body knew the moment the words left her mouth her two fingers plunged deep inside breaking her hymen as in her mind Timmy did the the same thrusting into her. a scream of pain and extacy sounded out in her home she camw. her first orgasm so powerful her body contorted beneath the blanket shivering and twitching with a deep feeling of satisfaction her breath slowed down she removed her wet hands unknowingly covered in a little blood and her own love juices eyes closed she caressed her body whispering

Timmy... Timmy... please... love me?

as a small tear escaped her eye she drifted off to sleep


End file.
